karlacamilacabellofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fifth Harmony
Fifth Harmony (en español, Quinta Armonía) es un grupo musical femenino estadounidense que tuvo sus inicios en la segunda temporada del programa The X Factor en el 2012, donde obtuvieron el tercer lugar de la competencia. El grupo está compuesto por Ally Brooke, Normani Kordei, Dinah Jane Hansen, Lauren Jauregui y anteriormente Camila Cabello, cuya salida fue anunciada el 19 de diciembre de 2016. En enero de 2013, firmaron un acuerdo conjunto con Syco Music, propiedad de Simon Cowell, y Epic Records, sello discográfico de LA Reid, después de terminar en tercer lugar en el show. En diciembre de 2016, se informó que todos los miembros del grupo también están firmados individualmente a Epic Records. 2012: formación y ''The X Factor'' Fifth Harmony o 5H estaba compuesto por cinco cantantes Lauren Jauregui, Camila Cabello, Ally Brooke Hernández, Normani Kordei y Dinah Jane Hansen que se presentaron como solistas en las audiciones de la segunda temporada de "The X Factor EE. UU.". Probaron éxito como solistas, pero no lograron progresar individualmente a la etapa de las Casas de los Jueces del concurso. Posteriormente Simon Cowell las formó como un grupo al final de las 'Bootcamps', clasificándose así para la categoría "Grupos". Durante la etapa de las Casas de los Jueces, las chicas cantaron "Impossible" de Shontelle y fueron seleccionadas para las galas en directo. En sus inicios, el grupo se llamó LYLAS (Love You Like a Sister), pero otro grupo llamado The Lylas (compuesto por las cuatro hermanas de Bruno Mars) acusaron de que les robaba el nombre.6 Fue entonces cuando LYLAS cambió su nombre a 1432 (I Love You Too), anunciándose el 31 de octubre durante la primera gala en directo, en la que interpretaron "We are never ever getting back together" de Taylor Swift. Simon Cowell y su compañero del jurado L.A. Reid fueron muy críticos con el nuevo nombre, así que Simon les sugirió que había que cambiarlo de nuevo. En la primera gala de resultados del 1 de noviembre, se enfrentaron contra Sister C con el tema "Skyscraper" de Demi Lovato. Simon decidió salvarlas y anunciar que el nuevo nombre sería elegido por los espectadores. El nombre elegido por el público, Fifth Harmony, fue anunciado en la segunda gala en directo del 7 de noviembre, gala en la que las canciones debían de pertenecer a la Banda Sonora de una película, así que la primera actuación como Fifth Harmony fue con el tema "A thousand years" de Christina Perri, perteneciente a la película La Saga Crepúsculo: Amanecer - Parte 2, consiguiendo el quinto lugar de la semana. En la tercera gala en directo cantaron "Hero" de Mariah Carey y quedaron en el puesto número seis. En la cuarta gala cantaron "I'll stand by you" de The Pretenders, consiguiendo el séptimo puesto de la semana. Poco antes de la quinta gala, el abuelo de Ally falleció. Debido a este incidente, las chicas actuaron con la canción "Stronger" de Kelly Clarkson para apoyarla. En esta gala quedaron en cuarta posición. Durante la sexta semana de concurso, Ally asistió al funeral de su abuelo, por lo que faltó a algunos ensayos de esa semana. Fifth Harmony cantó dos canciones: "Set fire to the rain" de Adele y "Give your heart a break" de Demi Lovato. En los resultados de esta semana, quedaron nominadas por los votos del público contra Diamond White, y cantaron "Anytime you need a friend" de Mariah Carey, salvándose y llegando, por tanto, a la semifinal. En la semifinal cantaron "Anything could happen" de Ellie Goulding, así como una versión en español e inglés de "Impossible" de Shontelle para la segunda parte de la gala. Su actuación con 'Anything could happen' fue "digna de una final" según palabras de L.A. Reid y descrita como "mágica" por Britney Spears. Su actuación por 'Impossible' recibió más comentarios negativos por parte del jurado que alegaban que ya habían actuado con dicha canción en la casa de Simon Cowell durante la tercera fase del concurso. Gracias a los votos del público, Fifth Harmony llegó a la final junto a Tate Stevens y Carly Rose Sonenclar. En la final, Fifth Harmony actúa por segunda vez con "Anything could happen" como su 'Actuación favorita'. Su segunda actuación fue un dueto con Demi Lovato cantando "Give your heart a break". Su canción final fue "Let it be" de Los Beatles, anunciada como su "canción de los cinco millones de dólares". Después de la primera ronda, no consiguieron el suficiente apoyo por parte del público y acabaron en tercera posición el 20 de diciembre de 2012. 2013: Better Together y versiones Aproximadamente un mes después de la final de la segunda temporada de The X Factor, el 14 de enero de 2013, Fifth Harmony fue votada como la "Próxima Super Estrella del 2013" por la revista Popdust, superando a, Austin Mahone, Union J y Timeflies. Tres días después, el 17 de enero, el grupo firmó con Epic Records y Syco Music y el 16 de febrero, comenzaron a trabajar en su primer EP y álbum. En el EP trabaja el multi-platino Julian Bunetta (One Direction, Boyz II Men, Flo Rida, Natasha Bedingfield, Leona Lewis). Mientras grababan en estudio, el grupo también grabó y lanzó a través de YouTube varias versiones notables, entre ellas "Thinkin Bout You" de Frank Ocean, "American" de Lana Del Rey, "Lego House" de Ed Sheeran, "Stay" de Rihanna con Mikky Ekko, "Red" de Taylor Swift, y "Honeymoon Avenue" de Ariana Grande. Tres de estas versiones recibieron elogios públicos de los artistas originales: Ed Sheeran, Ariana Grande y Mikky Ekko.89101112 Fifth Harmony también actuó en el EP de 2013 "Cover Collaborations, Volume 2" de Boyce Avenue, cantando las versiones de "Mirrors" de Justin Timberlake y "When I Was Your Man" de Bruno Mars. El 9 de septiembre de 2013, el grupo anuncia el título de su EP debut, Better Together, que será lanzado el 22 de octubre de 2013.15 El grupo también lanzará una versión en español y versiones en acústicas del EP. El primer single de Better Together es «Miss Movin' On»,16 que debutó en el número 85 de la lista Billboard Hot 100 en su primera semana de lanzamiento, haciendo de Fifth Harmony las primeras artistas de "The X Factor EE.UU." en aparecer en la lista Billboard Hot 100.17 El grupo interpretó el sencillo por primera vez en televisión el 18 de julio de 2013, en el Today Show en Nueva York.18 Durante los tres primeros días de vida del vídeo musical en VEVO, éste acumuló más de un millón de visitas.19 En junio Miss Movin' On fue certificado oro en EE.UU por RIAA. El sencillo promocional "Me & My Girls" fue lanzado en exclusiva por Radio Disney el 13 de julio de 2013 en su versión censurada20 y subido a la cuenta oficial en VEVO de Fifth Harmony el 18 de julio en su versión normal. La banda también interpretó este tema en el programa de televisión The Today Show el 18 de julio de 2013.21 El vídeo musical de "Me & My Girls" fue estrenado el 24 de agosto de 2013 en Disney Channel en versión censurada; y la versión alternativa y completa del vídeo fue estrenada en la página oficial de VEVO de la banda en Youtube el 25 de agosto de 2013. El 15 de julio de 2013 Radio Disney anunció que las chicas serían las primeras artistas en actuar en la versión reformada del programa de televisión The Next Big Thing, donde narran en forma de crónica los inicios de los artistas hasta convertirse en la siguiente sensación musical del momento, siendo transmitido tanto en Disney Channel, Radio Disney, como también en la página web oficial del canal y también mediante las redes sociales, además de las presentaciones en directo en Radio Disney.22 A lo largo de los meses de julio y agosto de 2013, el grupo actuó en varios centros comerciales de los Estados Unidos en una gira titulada Harmonize America.23 El 5 de agosto de 2013 el grupo celebró su primer aniversario con la presentación de cinco actuaciones en la ciudad de Nueva York. Las presentaciones dentro de la ciudad incluyeron sitios emblemáticos como el iHeartRadio Theater y el Madison Square Park.24 El grupo fue anunciado como uno de los teloneros para la nueva gira musical de la cantante británica Cher Lloyd, "I Wish Tour", que comenzó el 6 de septiembre.25 El 11 de septiembre la banda anunció que su primera gira de conciertos sería "Fifth Harmony 2013", actuando tanto en Canadá como en los Estados Unidos.26 Sus teloneros fueron la banda de indie pop AJR.27 El grupo hizo una aparición especial en los Teen Choice Awards 2013 acompañadas de Demi Lovato para hacer entrega del premio Inspiración Acuvue a Nick Jonas.28 El 10 de octubre se anuncia que Fifth Harmony actuará en la alfombra roja de los Premios American Music el 24 de noviembre de 2013. La actuación fue una presentación en acústico de la canción "Better Together". El 4 de noviembre lanzan la portada del nuevo EP Juntos, la versión en español del EP Better Together. También fue revelada la portada de la versión acústica en español. Ambos EP's fueron lanzados el 8 de noviembre, debutando en el número 2 y 12 respectivamente en la lista Billboard Top Latin Albums. La versión acústica en inglés fue lanzada el 15 de noviembre y la versión de remezclas el día 25 de noviembre. Durante el mes de diciembre de 2013 fueron parte del "2013 Jingle Ball Tour", en el que también fueron artistas como Ariana Grande, Robin Thicke, Selena Gomezo Miley Cyrus entre otros. Este tour pasó por Dallas, Filadelfia, Los Ángeles, Seattle, Chicago, Minneapolis, Atlanta, Nueva York, Boston, Washington D.C., Tampa y Miami. Fifth Harmony acudió a los doce shows cantando un mash-up de Miss Movin' On, Better Together y Me & My Girls. Además hicieron una versión de un popular villancico estadounidense.29 2014—2015: álbum debut: Reflection y tours Véase también: Reflection (álbum de Fifth Harmony) Durante una entrevista en MTV, el grupo confirmó que su primer álbum sería lanzado para principios de 2014 debido al éxito del EP Better Together, que debutó en el número 6 de la lista Billboard 200 y en el número 2 de iTunes USA. El 23 de enero, Fifth Harmony se presentó en el MTV Artist to Watch, un concierto anual que presenta a artistas de éxito que serán promocionados por MTV durante el año. El 30 de septiembre de 2013, Demi Lovato anuncia en el programa de radio de Ryan Seacrest, "On Air with Ryan Seacrest", que Fifth Harmony serían teloneras en su nueva gira titulada Neon Lights Tour, en la que actuará en 29 lugares de toda Norteamérica.3031 El tour comenzó el 9 de febrero de 2014 y Fifth Harmony actuó en 28 de los 29 conciertos que hubo en Norteamérica. Como parte del tracklist, el grupo actuó con canciones de su EP Better Together y con un cover de Destiny's Child: Independent Women. Mientras estaban de tour con Lovato, Fifth Harmony trabajaba en otros proyectos. Aparte de los conciertos del Neon Ligths Tour, el grupo hizo su segundo tour oficial, The Worst Kept Secret Tour, apareciendo en teatros y auditorios de California, Florida, Nueva York y Wisconsin. En marzo, el grupo visitó el aclamado coro escolar PS22 Chorus. Juntos cantaron "Miss Movin' On" y "Who Are You", canciones del EP debut Better Together. A principios de 2014, el grupo empezó el proceso de grabación de su álbum debut. En una entrevista a Billboard revelaron que una vez acabada su participación en el "Neon Lights Tour" retomarían la grabación del disco para lanzarlo a mediados o finales del 2014. Sobre las nuevas canciones ya grabadas, algunas miembros del grupo han dicho que es un "sonido más maduro" y que "hay más rhythmic, laidback y menos pop". El 31 de marzo, Fifth Harmony reveló que su primer gira se llamaría "5th Times a Charm Tour". En él actuarán en Estados Unidos y Canadá y, por primera vez, harán un concierto internacional. Puerto Rico fue el lugar elegido. El 5 de julio de 2014 la banda estrena el primer sencillo del que será su próximo álbum mediante Saturday Night Online y la página oficial de MTV, el sencillo tiene por nombre BO$$. El 7 de julio de 2014 se estrena el vídeo del mismo en la cuenta oficial de Fifth Harmony en Vevo. El 12 de agosto de 2014 el grupo revelo la portada de su próximo primer álbum de estudio, que será lanzado en estados unidos en otoño y tendrá por nombre Reflection. El 24 de agosto se realizaron los Video Music Awards donde interpretaron «Boss» en la previa del show y ganaron el premio Artist To Watch por «Miss Movin' On».32 Su próximo álbum de estudio debut, "Reflection", está programado para ser lanzado en 27 de enero de 2015. El primer sencillo, "Bo$$" del álbum, alcanzó el puesto número 43 en el 100 EE.UU. Billboard Hot con su primera semana de ventas de 75.000, convirtiéndose en el canción mejor posicionada del grupo, así como su canción más vendida en la primera semana. La canción llegó en los EE.UU. Billboard Mainstream Top 40 al número 37. En otros países, tales como Canadian Hot 100 Chart en el número 75 y Saavn Weekly Top Songs (India) en el número 12. "BO$$" recibió una certificación de platino en los EE.UU. y ganó un premio Teen Choice a mejor canción de un grupo musical. El segundo sencillo de "Reflection" es "Sledgehammer", también siendo platino en los EE.UU fue escrito por la cantante Meghan Trainor. El 9 de noviembre se presentan en los premios MTV Europe Music Awards en el pre-show. El 7 de enero de 2015 se anuncian las fechas de "The Reflection Tour" su nueva gira que iniciará a finales de febrero y en la cual también participarán Jasmine Villegas, Jacob Whitesides y Mahogany Lox. 2016: Segundo álbum de estudio 7/27 El 23 de septiembre de 2015, el grupo anunció que habían comenzado a grabar para su segundo álbum de estudio.33 Los miembros de la banda Lauren Jauregui y Dinah Jane co-escribieron algunas canciones para el álbum, junto con Mitch Allan, Jason Evigan, Aaron Pearce, Parla Tayla, etc34 En enero de 2016, se anunció que Fifth Harmony había pasado de Faculty Management and Productions a una nueva compañía de gestión, Maverick management.35 Después de una pausa de invierno, se anunció el 25 de febrero de 2016, que Fifth Harmony lanzaría su segundo álbum de estudio 7/27 el 20 de mayo de 2016.36 El álbum lleva el nombre del día en que se formaron en The X Factor. Más tarde se anunció que el lanzamiento del álbum había sido retrasado una semana a 27 de mayo para mantener con el tema del álbum de 27. El sencillo principal, "Work from Home", que cuenta con la colaboración del cantante estadounidense Ty Dolla Sign fue lanzada el 26 de febrero de 2016 , Junto con su vídeo musical. El sencillo alcanzó el puesto número cuatro en el Billboard Hot 100 y se convirtió en el sencillo con el mejor ranking en Estados Unidos para el grupo,37 mientras alcanzó el top 10 en otros veintidós países. 7/27 fue lanzado el 27 de mayo de 2016, debutando en el número 4 en el Billboard 200 con 74.000 unidades equivalentes de álbumes (49.000 en ventas puras del álbum), siendo el puesto más alto alcanzado por el grupo hasta la fecha. El álbum también marcó el primer debut del grupo en Japón y Corea del Sur, mientras que también manejaba 10 puestos máximos en quince otros países. En noviembre de 2016, el álbum ha vendido 1,6 millones de unidades equivalentes.38 y alcanzado un billón de reproducciones en Spotify. El grupo se embarcó en el The 7/27 Tour el 22 de junio de 2016 en Lima, Perú, visitando América del Sur, América del Norte y Europa. Ganaron dos MTV Video Music Awards por "Work from Home" y "All in My Head (Flex)". Fifth Harmony fue nombrada por Billboard como la "hottest young stars" con menos de 21 años para 2016.5 Filantropía Fifth Harmony apoya una serie de organizaciones benéficas y organizaciones cuyas iniciativas se centran en el patrocinio de adolescentes desfavorecidos y la promoción del empoderamiento de los jóvenes. En noviembre de 2013 se asociaron con la Fundación Ryan Seacrest y visitaron pacientes en el Children's Hospital de Filadelfia.39 También visitaron a pacientes en el Children's Hospital en los Ángeles. En 2013 Fifth Harmony participó en la iniciativa Social Media Mania, patrocinada por los productores ejecutivos de Teen Choice Awards, que incluía seminarios en escuelas secundarias sobre temas como la promoción de la conciencia de los medios sociales y la protección contra los peligros del uso indebido de la tecnología; Y dos miembros del grupo también compartieron algunas de sus propias experiencias como víctimas de la intimidación cibernética.40 Fifth Harmony tiene una asociación con Girl Scouts of America, realizando una serie de conciertos gratuitos para niñas que han participado en varias actividades de recaudación de fondos y caritativas para la organización. Fifth Harmony ha realizado conciertos en Minnesota, Wisconsin, Ohio y Virginia.41 Junto con el lanzamiento de su sencillo "Boss", el grupo lanzó una campaña de autoestima en colaboración con Do Something llamada #ImABOSS. La campaña se desarrolló entre el 9 de julio de 2014 y el 9 de septiembre de 2014 y alentó a los jóvenes a hacer señales para sus amigos que incluyen un cumplido o rasgo único de esos amigos. El propósito de la campaña fue declarado para infundir confianza y amabilidad en la juventud. Ally Brooke fue citada diciendo que "la campaña #ImABoss está exactamente en la línea con nuestro nuevo sencillo Boss porque es todo acerca de poseer y compartir lo que te hace confiado y fuerte".42 Fifth Harmony también fueron anunciadas como embajadores de la Fundación Cybersmile, una iniciativa contra la intimidación cibernética, en mayo de 2015.43 Nacida prematuramente, Ally Brooke se convirtió en portavoz de la organización de salud materno-infantil March of Dimes en noviembre de 2015, en honor del Prematurity Awareness Month y Prematurity Day.44 Camila Cabello también se asoció con Save The Children para mostrar la importancia por los niños de Siria. Lauren Jauregui participa actualmente en la campaña #LoseYourVCard de Do Something para ayudar y animar a los nuevos adultos a votar y ayudar a guiarlos en el proceso para que los jóvenes de los Estados Unidos puedan estar más involucrados en el resultado final. Normani Kordei, por otro lado, fue nombrada Embajadora de la Diversidad de la fundación Cybersmile después de haber sido acosada y maltratada por su color de piel y ahora está obligada a evitar que eso no le suceda a otras personas. Apoyos y patrocinios En diciembre de 2013, Fifth Harmony se reveló como las caras de la línea de Jovani Fashions 'Prom 2014. Esto incluyó una asociación con Seventeen y una competencia con el premio de tener al grupo en el baile de graduación de la ganadora. El 30 de enero de 2014, Fifth Harmony invitó a los miembros de los medios de comunicación a The Grammy Museum para una conferencia de prensa para revelar la nueva asociación plurianual del grupo con la marca Mattel's Barbie . El grupo grabó un himno de marca global para Barbie, "Anything Is Possible", que realizaron en la conferencia de prensa. La línea de muñecas, hecha a semejanza de cada miembro, fue revelada en noviembre de 2014.45 En junio de 2014, Sony Music Entertainment anunció que lanzaría acuerdos de respaldo entre Fifth Harmony y varias compañías, incluyendo dos líneas de ropa con Wet Seal. La primera línea de ropa con Wet Seal fue lanzada en agosto de 2014 en 200 tiendas en toda América, con una colección de cada miembro basada en su estilo individual. Entre otros acuerdos de licencia firmados por Sony Music en nombre de Fifth Harmony estaban JCorp (prendas de vestir), Accessory Innovations (accesorios), Brown Trout (carteles) y Sky High (suministros de regreso a la escuela). Como acto de la abertura en la gira del The Neon Lights Tour, de Demi Lovato, Fifth Harmony se unió con Clean & Clear . El grupo registró una serie de comerciales para el producto, que fueron mostrados en las arenas de los asistentes al concierto y más tarde cargado en el perfil de Clean & Clear en YouTube.46 En agosto de 2014, los anuncios publicitarios de Clean & Clear con Fifth Harmony se tocaron en el canal de MTV en el período previo a los MTV Video Music Awards de 2014.47 En 2015, los anuncios nacionales de Clean & Clear con Fifth Harmony comenzaron a emitirse en la televisión. El comercial de la televisión nacional para los caramelos de Hershey ofrece el solo de Fifth Harmony "Worth It". En junio de 2015, Fifth Harmony fueron nombrados como los rostros de Candie's, una marca de ropa exclusivamente en Kohl's. Con este acuerdo de aprobación, el grupo se convirtió en el primero en afrontar la marca desde Destiny's Child. Fifth Harmony grabó un jingle y un vídeo musical para la marca, titulada "Rock Your Candie's", que se estrenó en los Teen Choice Awards de 2015. Miembros * Lauren Jauregui * Camila Cabello * Dinah Jane-Hansen * Ally Brooke * Normani Kordei